Percy Jackson: Betrayed
by AllureCrimson
Summary: What words would you use to describe Percy Jackson? Hero, loyal, fighter? What about betrayed, tortured, insane? No? Well the latter sadly describes him as he is now. If you would like to hear the story of how it happened and what came after, then stay and read on. But be warned, this story is not for the faint of heart.
1. Prologue

What words would you use to describe Percy Jackson? Hero, loyal, fighter? What about betrayed, tortured, insane? No? Well the latter sadly describes him as he is now. If you would like to hear the story of how it happened and what came after, then stay and read on. But be warned, this story is not for the faint of heart.

Our story begins at the beach in Camp Half-Blood...


	2. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

The war with Gaea ended about two weeks ago, and everything is perfect. I have Annabeth, the perfect girlfriend. The seven, the perfect best friends. And life at Camp is perfect to.

But a demigods life is never perfect.

The past few days I've noticed that people are more distant towards me. I catch some giving me looks of suspicion or fear. But today Piper and Jason started being like that to. When I asked them to hang out they gave me weary looks and told me they were busy.

One by one my friends grew farther away from me. Only three stayed by my side, Nico, Annabeth, and Grover.

Tonight I'm going to propose to Annabeth. I made a ring for her. It's made of celestial bronze, with emeralds and a grey diamond in the center. And to make it even better fir her, if you twist the diamond, the ring turns into a celestial bronze dagger.

I walk down to the beach to propose to her, I'm nervous about her reaction. I hope she says yes.

Then I see her, she's just standing by the water. The sunlight shines on her golden hair and makes it shimmer. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I walk over and join her, clutching the ring box tightly.

"Hey Wisegirl."

"Hey. I need to tell you something." She shifts nervously.

I cock my head to the side.

"Ok, what's up?"

"Well, Percy... I think we should breakup."

My heart stops. She can't be serious.

"It's just your to powerful! Soon you'll have enough power to take over the Gods! And I just can't trust you anymore." She shouts at me.

Every word is like a knife to my heart. I can feel it shattering, breaking into pieces to small to put back together.

I look into her eyes sadly and grab her hand.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

I pull the ring box out of my pocket and put it in her hand. Then I turn around and walk away.

I'm only a few minutes out of camp when a glow starts to surround me. When it fades away I see that I'm on Olympus. Most of the Gods are glaring at me.

"Seize him!" Zeus thunders.

Before you can say 'Poseidon's pink swim trunks' I'm chained to the floor.

"Perseus Jackson! You are to powerful, you might betray us. Soon you take us over and destroy us!" He glares at me.

"My fatal flaw is loyalty, do you think I'd betray you?" I ask quietly.

They ignored me, instead thinking of my punishment. Some of the Gods share a look, then nod in unison.

"All in favor?" Zeus asks.

All but a few gods raise their hands. Only Hades, Hestia, Aphrodite, and surprisingly Hera left their hands down.

"It is settled then. Your punishment shall be-"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

 **Hello my Sparks! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Favorite, Review, Share, and Don't forget to eat Skittles!**

 **(^-^)**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	3. Chapter 2

"You will be sent to Tartarus!" Zeus announced.

I'd like to say that I care, but I don't. I've already lost everything.

"Ok." I respond emotionless.

"But before you go, we have a few...gifts for you." He grins evilly.

I began to grow uneasy, but my face remained emotionless.

"Your first gift is immortality." He raised his lightning bolt.

When it hit me I felt a flow of power rush through me.

"And your other gift is this, when you sleep you will experience your worst nightmares."

A ball of light was thrown at me. Nothing happened but I knew I would hate to sleep from now on.

Just before Zeus sent me to Tartarus, I asked for him to wait.

"I have a gift for you Gods as well." I smirked.

The Gods shifted in their thrones uneasily. Zeus looked skeptical as to what kind of gift I would give.

I closed my eyes and focused on the water in the air. I slowly gathered it into a ball and froze it. I also made sure that there was a trident design inside. All of the Gods gasped, no one knew that I had the power to freeze water. I willed the frozen sphere to Zeus, it settled in his hands.

"This is my gift to you. One day it will break, that will warn you that I am back. This will give you time to prepare."

Zeus just shook his head and waved his hand at me. A giant hole appeared under me. As I started my decent into Tartarus, I said one last thing.

"I'll be back."

 **Hey! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will come soon! Bye!**

 **Vote, Comment, Share, and don't forget to hug Mamma Waffle!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	4. Chapter 3

After my oh so lovely drop into Tartarus, I landed relatively safe. Meaning I managed to impale myself on a very sharp rock.

As I'm struggling to get off of said rock, I hear a voice.

"Perseus Jackson?"

I turn my head and see...Kronos. Wonderful. I glare at him then resume my quest to relieve my body of the rock.

"Here let me help." He comes and lifts me from the rock.

After he sets me down, I stare at him in suspicion.

"Why would you help me? I aided in your defeat."

I take a moment and look him over. He looks old and withered, almost like he's dying. The worst part is his eyes, they look tired and heartbreakingly sad. I start to feel bad for him.

"Percy, I'm fading. I want to have peace, to leave the pain. But I need to give my powers to someone. I have chosen you because you are the most worthy."

I freeze. When what he said finally sinks in I'm shocked. He chose me.

"It would be an honor...grandfather." I bow.

He looks at me with shock before tears filled his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispers.

Then he does something even more shocking. He hugs me. When I get over my own shock, I hug him back.

"Now for gifts." He puts his hands on my chest.

They start glowing and I feel a sharp pain in my chest. When it stops I feel more powerful. I now can tell what time it is. I can also feel a current running around me.

When I focus on it, gold lines begin to surround me. I look up at Kronos confused.

"What is this?"

"That is Time. You can look at any moment in Time. Now before I go I have one more thing to give you." He reaches into his pocket.

What he pulls out is a ring. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"This is my scythe. It is like Riptide, just spin the ring and will become the scythe. You will need to rename it." He hands me the ring.

I put it on and twist it. The scythe materializes in my hand.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

"No, I must apologize for my actions. I also must say that I am very proud that were able to take me down." He grins at me.

I smile back, and turn the scythe back into a ring.

"Now, it is time for me to go. I hope you do well from now on."

"Goodbye and good luck." I give him one last hug.

As he fades I can't help but shed a single tear. I shake my head and begin my journey into Tartarus.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

 **Heyo Sparks! I hope you liked the chapter. I will try to update in a few minutes. So any ideas on what I'm going to name the scythe? Ok that's all for now. Bye!**

 **Favorite, Review, Share, and Don't forget to get CrEAtIve!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	5. Chapter 4

Six.

Six months.

That's how long I've been in Tartarus.

I'm currently walking back to my 'house'. It's just a hidden cave, but it's now my home.

As I walk, I see monsters rushing to get out of my way. At that I smirk. I've made myself quite the reputation down here. All monsters know to leave me alone.

Suddenly I hear footsteps. _Human_ footsteps. I quickly spin my ring and it changes into my scythe, Armageddon. The footsteps come to a halt behind me.

"Hello Percy."

I spin around and see...a girl? She has long blonde hair, that's in a ponytail. Her eyes are an ocean blue. Her outfit looks almost like one you'd see an assassin wearing.

"You-you're a _girl_!" I stutter.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She gives me a look.

"Sorry. I was just surprised to see a girl in Tartarus." I quickly said.

"Sure. Anyways, I'm Nicole, daughter of Poseidon."

"Wait, a daughter of _Poseidon_?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's just that...Poseidon hasn't had a child in a _really_ long time."

Hmm, I wonder how long she's been down here. I study her expression for a second.

"How long have you been down here?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I can't have been here _that_ long."

"Well, what year was it?"

She's quiet as she thinks about it. After a few minutes she clears her throat and answers.

"I think it was 1614."

 _Holy Thantos._

#_#_#_#_#_ #_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

 **Well I hope you like the chapter. By the way Nicole is** **nicole_sky** **on Wattpad. Thanks for reading! Bye! Favorite, Review, Share, and don't forget to wind the music box!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	6. Chapter 5

I stand there staring at her with my mouth open.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Do you realize that you've been down here more than **400** years!"

"B-But that's impossible." She stutters.

Then she faints.

I rush forward to catch her. _Now_ _what?_

 _*_ time skip brought to you by Foxy running through the West Hall *

I am now sitting in my cave waiting for Nicole to wake up. I pace back and forth thinking of what to do with her.

"Ugh, what happened?"

I spin around to see Nicole sitting up in my bed.

"You fainted after I told you that you've been down here over 400 years."

She looks at me like I'm nuts. Then tears fill her eyes. I gasp and tun over to her.

"What's wrong!" I hold her hand.

"My family. Their all gone. I'm alone." She sobs.

I pull her into a hug.

"No you're not. You've got me. I'm a son of Poseidon. So you're my sister, and I'll always be here for you."

"Promise?" She whispers.

"I promise."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **Heyo** **my** **Sparks! How have you been this week? Sorry that it's so short, I had to rush it. So who do you guys want Percy with? Ok I hope you all liked the chapter. Bye! Favorite, Review, Share, and Don't forget to check Pirates Cove!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	7. Chapter 6

"Hey Nikki"!" I shout.

Nicole comes out from her cave.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out. I'll be back in a few hours." I tell her.

"Ok, be careful." She hugs me.

"Yes ma'am." I salute.

She just glares at me and pushes me out of the caves.

I chuckle and start walking.

*short time skip just because I'm lazy*

I'm near some sort of forest. It's dark and actually kinda creepy. I start to put some distance between me and the forest when I hear hissing.

" _Perseus Jackson._ "

I spin around, ready to get Armageddon. What I see horrifies me.

It's some sort of monster, but nothing like anything I've ever seen. It's slimy and rotting in places. It's head is bent at an odd angle, making it look like it's neck is broken. One of its front legs is black and charred, like it's been roasted by fire. The other has been severely mutilated. Half of the leg has barely any skin, leaving the muscles showing. The other half of the leg is nothing but bone. One of the hind legs looks like it's infected, green and swollen, with some sort of ooze coming out. It's last leg is deformed, branching out at the bottom into two feet. Most of its body just looks dead and decaying. But in some parts you can see wounds, horrible wounds. It has a tail that looks sort of serpentine. But the worst part of this monster is it's face. It's shaped like a human head, but is five times as big. It has four eyes, none of them the same. The one on the far left is completely black, nothing else. The one on its forehead looks like a human eye but turned sideways. The eye on the far right is just a hole with a black substance dripping out. The last eye is right in the middle, and it's the worst one. It looks like an eye was there but was ripped out, then shoved back in, and then sown shut. But it wasn't sown up neatly, parts of the eye were popping out between the thread. At the bottom of the face was its mouth. It stretched from one side to the other. The jaw was hanging off like it was broken, showing the sharp, jagged teeth inside.

After I examine the monster, I look it in eye. Well one of them.

"What are you and what do you want?" I ask, sounding calmer than I felt.

" _I am the monster of curses. I am here to give you your own._ " It hisses at me.

I stay silent and wait for it to tell me what my curse is.

" _You shall slowly loose your mind. Every day you will feel it shatter more and more. The more it shatters, the more your eyes will show it. The answer on how to reverse the curse is buried in your mind, but will be harder to remember the more your mind shatters. I will also give you one more thing. Weather it is blessing or a curse, is up to you. You can now understand all monsters, and speak with them. Goodbye now._ " It laughs and disappears.

"What am I going to do now?" I ask myself out loud.

]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]{]

 **Hello my Sparks! Did you like the chapter? I'm going to start putting a question at the end of each chapter, I want you guys to answer them so I can get to know you better. I'm starting with a simple one.**

 **What's your favorite color?**

 **Mine is black.**

 **Okay that's all, I'll see you all later! Bye! Favorite, Review, Share, and Don't forget to fight the dead and fear the living!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	8. Chapter 7

I rush back to the caves, paying no attention to what's around me. Suddenly I'm on the ground. I hear a bunch of gasps.

"Oh no! She knocked down the nightmare!" I hear a voice say.

"What do you think he'll do to her?" Another voice questioned.

I look up and see four Drakons. Three are full grown, the fourth is a baby.

The baby is shaking violently. She stares at me with wide, fearful eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! Please forgive me Nightmare!" She shouts.

"It's ok. Calm down little one." I say calmly.

The Drakons gasp.

"Can you understand us?" One adult asks.

"Yes, I can."

They gasp again.

I turn to the little one.

"What's your name?" I ask softly.

"Zelena." She whispers.

"Well, Zelena, would you like to come home with me?"

She looks at me with surprise.

"Really?!" She shouts.

I chuckle and nod.

Then I am once again on the ground, with a very happy baby Drakon on top of me. I smile and pet her head. Then I hear a noise coming from Zelena.

"Are you purring Zelena?" I ask in surprise.

She just purrs louder and nuzzles my chest. I gently lift her off of me and stand up.

"Now, let's go Zelena." I turn to the other Drakons. "By the way, if you ever need anything, come to the caves. I also have something to give you."

I close my hands and focus. Soon I have four collars made of black ice, all bearing my new symbol. The symbol is my scythe, on top of an X that looks like it's been carved by the scythe.

I put a collar on each of the Drakons.

"If you are ever in trouble, call my name and will come. You are under my protection now."

They nod. But then they bow, saying...

"Thank you, Lord Nightmare. You now have the respect and loyalty of all Drakons. We will always come to your aid." They say in unison.

I bow back.

"Thank you. I will forever be grateful for your friendship." I tell them.

They nod and the adults leave. I head back to the caves with Zelena.

 _Now I have even more explaining to do._

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

 **Hello my Sparks! I just wanted to thank you all for reading, reviewing, and favoriting! Ok so here's the question for this chapter.**

 **What's your favorite candy?**

 **My absolute favorite candy is SKITTLES! They're just SKITTLETASTIC!**

 **(^-^)**

 **Ok that's all. Bye! Favorite, Review, Share, and Don't forget to Go. To. Sleep!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	9. Chapter 8

_2 Years Later (He's been in Tartarus for 3 years now)_

I think it's about time we left Tartarus. A lot of things have happened over the past two years. I have even more powers, thanks to Nyx, Erebus, and Tartarus himself.

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking through Tartarus with Nicole when everything started getting darker. I spun around to see Nyx, Erebus, and Tartarus._

 _"Hello my Lords and Lady." I bow. "What can we do for you?"_

 _Nyx walks forward and smiles at me._

 _"We have come to bless you and make you our champions." She says._

 _I look at Nicole, she mirrors my look of shock. I turn back to the Primordials and bow again._

 _"We would be honored."_

 _Nyx claps her hands and says "Me first!"_

 _She puts a hand on both of our foreheads. A black glow surrounds her hands. I can feel something moving through my head and something else moving near my shoulder blades. She removes her hands and backs away._

 _"I have given you both a few gifts. You will now be more powerful at night. You also have wings that will only appear when you want them." She tells us._

 _Erebus steps forward. He says nothing before putting his hands on our heads. His hands don't glow, it just seems that the space around them becomes darkness. I feel something moving through my mind again. I can also feel my appearance changing a bit. He removes his hands and steps back. I can feel all of the shadows in Tartarus and feel what's inside them._

 _"I have given you both powers over darkness. You will be more powerful in the dark, and it will protect you." He says._

 _And finally Tartarus comes forward. He grins at us before setting his hands on out heads. A red glow surrounds his hands. I yet again feel something passing through my mind. Suddenly, I can tell exactly where we are in Tartarus and feel everything inside it. I also feel as if a weight has disappeared. He takes his hands away and backs up._

 _"You can now control Tartarus, not as much as I can but you still can. You also are now able to enter and leave Tartarus whenever you want."_

 _Then Nyx steps forward once more._

 _"We have a few last things for you."_

 _The three of them hold their hands out. Energy pulses out before some things appear on the ground._

 _"These are some clothes for you both. The hoods will hide your faces when you want them to, and none of the clothes will hinder the use of your wings." She holds out some black cloths._

 _"These are a few weapons that we created from our own energy. They are tied to you and will be like an extension of yourselves." Erebus hands us a few weapons._

 _I got a sword, a belt of throwing knives, and some ninja stars. Nicole got a bow and some arrows, a dagger, and what looked like black claws._

 _"These cuffs will allow you to contact us. Just tap them and say our names, we will come to you." Tartarus hands us each a black cuff._

 _"Thank you. We will be eternally grateful. Whenever you need us for anything, just summon us." I tell them._

 _They nod and disappear._

 _Flashback End_

I've also become friends with every monster in Tartarus. Even Kampê and Echidna like me.

The only bad thing is that my mind gets worse every day. I've started having episodes of insanity, and voices have started talking to me in my head. I'm scared that soon I won't be sane at all.

I look in the mirror before I walk out the door. My hair is the darkest shade of black, so dark Hades would be jealous. My eyes are mostly black, with red and sea green mixed in. But what scares me are the cracks going through my eyes. They look like broken glass, but not completely. This is how I know my mind hasn't fully shattered. I sigh and go to find Nicole.

She's in the living room, sharpening her dagger.

"Hey Nicole. I think it's time to leave Tartarus. We should leave at midnight."

She looks up at me and puts her dagger back in its sheath.

"Ok. Let's start for the exit now." She goes to her room to get her things.

I can't wait to see the Olympians reactions. I chose today because it's the winter solstice. I'm feeling a bit dramatic, so today is perfect.

"Let's go." I hear from behind me.

I turn to see Nicole in her out fit from the Primordials.

She's wearing black skinny jeans and a black form fitting shirt. Black combat boots are laced up on her feet. All of her weapons are in their places and her cuff is on. The last piece is the black cloak. On the back there are three symbols. One for each of our patrons.

Her appearance also changed after we got our new powers. Her hair starts out the same black as my hair at the top, it fades into blond near the bottom. Her eyes are like mine too. Mostly black with red and ocean blue mixed in. But her eyes lack the cracks mine have.

My outfit is like hers, just for a boy and with my own weapons.

I nod at her and we head out.

* Time skip brought to you by Tony the Talking Clock *

We are standing at the entrance to Tartarus, or in our case the exit. It's 11:59 PM. Almost time to leave.

An alarm goes through my head, it's midnight. Then we exit Tartarus, evil smirks on both of our faces.

* On Olympus *

3rd POV

The 14 Olympians are sitting in their thrones, arguing like usual. Off to the side of the throne room is a pedestal. On top of this rests a little sphere, made of ice.

None of the Olympians notice that the spree is cracking. Suddenly an explosion rocks Olympus, throwing the gods off their thrones.

"What was that!" Zeus yells.

Athena gasps and faints. Hermes runs forward to catch her. The Olympians turn to see what had effected Athena this way. Every single one of them gasps in shock.

Off to the side, ice fragments litter the floor. The sphere has finally shattered.

"Oh no. He's back." Zeus whispers.

?!

 **What's up my Sparks! Did you like the chapter? I hope you did. Btw, I'm having a Meet-Up on July 16th in Atlanta, Georgia. PM for any other info or to R.S.V.P. Those who attend will receive a completed, original, printed version of this book. So R.S.V.P. now so you can get your own copy! Also, have any of you seen Don't Hug Me I'm scared? If you haven't you should look it up on YouTube. Ok now for the question.**

 **Who is your favorite fictional character of all time?**

 **I have three. Jack Skellington, The Mad Hatter, and The Cheshire Cat!**

 **Ok that's all for now. Bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget that eventually everyone runs out of TIME.**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	10. Chapter 9

_Percy_ _POV_

Hehehe! We're flying through the night sky, towards Olympus.

 ** _Night sky? Hehehe! Reminds me of dear old Nyx!_**

 ** _Oh yeah! The Primordial Goddess of Night!_**

 ** _But the moon ruins it, don't you think?_**

 ** _Yeah. That reminds my of Arty. Pesky Olympian._**

 _Just shut up for a second please!_

The voices never leave me alone. They love to annoy me. They're driving me to insanity.

I look over at Nicole.

"They're back." Is all I say.

She gives me a worried look.

"Do we need to postpone the trip?" She asks.

I think about it.

 ** _What's there to think about?_**

 ** _Yeah! Let them see what they did to you!_**

 _You guys are actually right for once._

 ** _We're ALWAYS right!_**

 ** _You just don't want to admit it!_**

 _Shut up!_

They laugh at me before going silent.

I sigh in relief. I finally get a moment of silence.

"Nightmare. We're almost there." Nicole says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I just nod and speed up a little.

*On Olympus*

 _3rd_ _POV_

The Olympians are silent for once. They're all contemplating what Percy's return could mean.

All of them felt guilty for sending him down there, but they know that Percy will never forgive them.

They had called the camps to Olympus, but they haven't yet arrived.

No one notices the two figures, dressed in black, standing in the shadows.

"Unobservant as ever I see." A sly male voice says.

All of the Olympians shiver. That voice held mischief. That voice made you want to run and hide, lock your doors, hide everything you care about.

Seeing the Olympians reaction, both of the figures laugh. But one of the laughs sound like the laugh of a madman.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my throne room!" Zeus bellows angrily.

"You don't remember me Zeusy?" The male fakes sadness. "Oh well!" He suddenly starts giggling.

"Show yourselves!" Zeus demands.

"If you insist." The males voice echoes.

Two figures emerge from the shadows. One male and one female.

"Who are you!" Zeus demands again.

"My, my. So impatient." The male sighs.

Zeus glares at the figures.

"Very well. I am an old friend. You haven't seen me in a while. But-" the male figure was cutoff by the doors opening.

Both camps flooded into the throne room. When everyone notices the two unknown figures in the middle of the throne room, they stop.

"Oh! How wonderful, we have an audience!" The male figure claps his hands.

His female companion just laughs at his antics.

"It's nice to see you all again. You seem to be doing well." The male figure says.

A girl with blonde curly hair, steps forward. Annabeth Chase.

"What are you talking about? We have never met you before!" She says.

"Oh but you have, Annabeth Chase!" The male laughs.

Annabeth looks shocked.

"How do you know my name?" She whispers.

"I know a lot more than that, dearie!" He says. "I probably know more about you than anyone else! You used to know me just as well."

Athena gasps and starts shaking her head.

"No!" She whispers.

The male figure spins around to face her.

"Aha! I see you've figured it out!" He says excitedly.

"No! You're not him! He was a good person, you're a monster!" She shouts at him.

"Tartarus will do that to you, Dearie!" He giggles.

All of the Olympians gasp, figuring out who the male figure is.

"Percy?" Poseidon whispers.

The male figure stiffens, then turns to the Sea God. In seconds he was inches away from the God.

"DON'T call me that!" He hisses. "I stopped being Percy the moment you dropped me into Tartarus!"

Everyone gasps.

Percy races back to the female figures side.

"Now, would you like to see what you guys did to me?" He asks everyone.

No one wanted to see it, but everyone knew he would show them anyway.

He pulls his hood of and everyone gasps again.

He looked very different. His black hair looked like it was made of pure darkness. His eyes made everyone want to break down and cry. The shatters had multiplied.

Suddenly he starts giggling. Then full out laughing.

The female figure sighs and shakes her head.

"Nightmare, your madness is showing." She tells him quietly.

Nightmare immediately stiffens and goes quite. Everyone else watches in curiosity and fear.

He turns to her and hugs her. She returns the hug and pats his back soothingly.

"It's getting worse. Soon I'll be gone completely." He whispers in a broken voice.

"No! We'll find the cure! I'm not giving up on you!" The girl shouts.

"I'm scared." Is his only response.

No one says anything, afraid to interrupt the duo. Eventually they break apart. Nightmare clears his throat and turns back to everyone.

"Now everyone, you can call me Nightmare, or The Nightmare. It's what everyone calls me back home." He grins.

"Back home? But you only just got back." Athena asks confused.

"I thought you were the Goddess of Wisdom?" He smirks.

"But-But that's impossible!" She shouts at him.

"Nothing's impossible, Dearie!" He giggles.

This time, everyone can see the madness creeping into his eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zeus demands.

Nightmare turns to the King of the Gods.

"Why about my home of course!" He responds.

"Where do you live?" Poseidon asks.

"Tartarus!" He giggles again.

No one says anything, they're all to shocked.

"W-What do you mean?" Zeus asks shakily.

Nightmare sighs.

"I mean that I live in Tartarus. It's my home now!" He says happily.

 **Hey** **Sparks! How was your week? Did you like the chapter? Oh! Btw, has anyone been keeping up with Scott Cawthon's website? If you don't know who that is, he's the creator of Five Nights at Freddy's. I can't wait for the release of Sister Location. If you want to check out his website type this in, . He also has a YouTube channel that has the game trailers, you should defiantly watch those. Also check out Markiplier's game plays for the Five Nights at Freddy's series, it will scare the living Skittles out of you. Ok well here's the question...**

 **What is you favorite video game?**

 **Mine is Super Mario Bros, Nintendo DSi version, 2008.**

 **Ok well see you next time, bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget Everyone please stay in your seats.**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	11. Chapter 10

* _Percy's_ _POV_ *

Everyone's jaws drop.

"B-B-But, that's IMPOSSIBLE!" Athena stutters.

"You really aren't all that smart, are you? I told you, nothing's impossible." I say.

Athena stares at me in shock.

"How _dare_ you disrespect a god! I'm more powerful than _you_ , a mere mortal." She spits out.

Nicole stiffens next to me. I slowly tilt my head.

"You think...that I'm _mortal_?" I look at her incredulously.

"Of course?" She says unsure.

I immediately start laughing again. Nicole slowly backs away from me.

Suddenly the world starts yo shift, everything turning reddish. I send a worried look to Nicole. She nods and tries to get everyone to back up, but no one listens.

 ** _Oh_** **_yay! You let us out again!_**

 ** _Now we can have fun!_**

 _No, please!_

 ** _Too..._**

 ** _LATE!_**

Then I'm pushed to the back of my own mind, and the voices take control.

* _Nicole's_ _POV_ *

Percy sent me a worried look. Meaning he's starting to have an episode. I nod and turn to everyone.

"Back up! Something bad is about to happen!" I shout.

But no one listens.

A giggling sound comes from behind me. I look at Percy and see that his eyes have changed. One is a glowing red, the other is all black with white pupils.

 _Oh no, the voices took over._

(Italics in "" are voice one, bold in "" are voice two)

" _Yay! Percy finally let us out again_!"

" **I know right! It's so boring being locked up in his head all the time!"**

Zeus steps forward.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

I answer before the voices can.

"Those are the voices in Percy's head. They occasionally take over his body, forcing Percy to be a prisoner of his own mind." I say.

Poseidon looks horrified.

"How long does it last?" He asks me with tears in his eyes.

"It lasts longer every time. This one should last about 30 minuets." I shake my head sadly.

The voices turn towards the gods. They focus on one in particular. Athena.

" _Oh, what have we here_?"

" **It looks like one of Percy's least favorite gods."**

" _What should we do to her?"_

" **We do have that one thing we were working on."**

" _Right! Let's do it. You start."_

" **Tick Tock. Goes the clock**." One voice starts to sing.

As the song goes on, they get closer to Athena.

" _With blood circling around them_."

" **Tick Tock. Goes the clock."**

" _He cut them and he drowned them."_

" **Tick Tock. Goes the clock."**

" _They're last words were 'I'm Sorry'"_

" **Tick Tock. Goes the clock."**

" ** _That's the end of this story_**!" They finish together.

Now Athena was on her knees, clutching her head.

"Stop! Make it stop!" She screams.

The voices just giggle.

" _Sorry but we can't do tha_ -" He suddenly stiffens.

" **No! He can't do this**!" One screams.

Now they're on the ground clutching they're head.

" ** _No_**!"

"Yes! This is my body! You don't control me!" Percy shouts.

I gasp. He's pushing the voices back.

Suddenly he screams, then collapses.

"Percy!" I shout and run over to him.

I listen for his heartbeat, but it's really faint. I start to panic.

"Nonono! You can't die! Don't leave me!" I shout at him, tears running down my cheeks.

Then an idea hits me. I look down at my cuff.

That's it!

I tap the cuff and say their names.

"Nyx, Tartarus, Erebus!"

Everyone looks at me confused.

"What are you doing? Help him!" Poseidon shouts.

I just glare at him and hold up one finger.

Then the ground starts to crack and the room gets darker. Everyone screams. Then three figures emerge.

"Nyx, Tartarus, Erebus! Help him!" I shout.

Nyx gasps and rushes over.

"My baby! What happened to him!" She says.

In Tartarus, while we were training with them, Nyx became a mother to us and Erebus was like our father, Tartarus was like that fun uncle/older brother.

"He fought them, then he collapsed!" She knew exactly what I meant.

Nyx immediately got to work on healing him with darkness.

The gods step forward, minus Athena, she's still curled up on the floor.

"What are you doing here?!" Zeus bellows.

I step forward and get in his face.

"She's here to help Percy, now leave her alone." I hiss at him.

All of the gods flinch away from me.

I nod and turn back to Percy, who is now surrounded by all three of our patrons.

"Will he be ok?" I ask.

Nyx looks up at me with a worried expression.

"Well, he-"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Hey! So how was the chapter? Don't forget about the Meet-up! PM me to R.S.V.P.! Ok so here's the question...**

 **Do you listen to records? If you do, do you have a record player in your house?**

 **For me it's a yes and a yes. I have my own record player, and a couple hundred records.**

 **I do NOT own the song the voices sang btw. Ok well, bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget to find all eight pages!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	12. Chapter 11

* _Percy's_ _POV_ *

I'm standing in a void of darkness. I can't do anything. After a while it starts getting brighter. I'm in a big room. The walls, ceiling and floor are made of mirrors, but they're blood red. Cracks are coming from the corners of the room, they almost completely cover the room.

Suddenly two people join me. They both look like me, but with slight differences. One has glowing red eyes, while the other has black eyes with white pupils.

"Who are you?" I ask them.

"We are the voices in your head." The one with red eyes says.

I step back in shock.

"How-what? Where are we?" I stutter.

"We're in your mind." The one with black eyes states.

"Umm, what should I call you guys?" I ask.

"Well, I'm Toby." The one with red eyes says.

"I'm Jack." The other says.

I nod and look at them closer.

Toby has red streaks in his hair, and he's wearing the same outfit as me but with a red cloak.

Jack has white streaks in his hair, and he's wearing the same as Toby and I but with a white cloak.

"Do you guys know why I'm here?" I ask.

"Sorry, but we have no idea." Toby shakes his head.

"All we know is that, right before you showed up, the cracks got bigger and more appeared." Jack adds.

I look around the room. Then I realize something.

"You said were in my mind right?" I ask.

They nod.

"That means my mind shattered a lot more, right before I got here!" I shout.

They jump at my sudden outburst, but stay silent.

"What am I gonna do? I don't have much time left!" I start to cry.

Now they look really worried.

I back up till I hit a wall, then I sink to the floor. I bury my head in my hands, and sob.

"I don't want to loose myself." I whisper.

* **On** **Olympus** *

* _3rd_ _POV_ *

"Well, he's sped up the process." Nyx says sadly.

Nicole falls to the floor, sobbing.

The gods and campers look confused.

"What process?" Poseidon asks.

Suddenly Nicole jumps up. She turns to the gods with anger rolling off her in waves.

"The process of his curse!" She hisses at them.

Everyone reels back, as if they've been hit.

"Yes! He was cursed after _you_ threw him into Tartarus!" She screams.

She stalks forward slowly, making everyone shrink back.

"If he doesn't wake up soon, I will _personally_ destroy _every_ _single_ person that _ever_ hurt him." She says lowly.

She looks at the fear in everyone's eyes, then turns away satisfied.

"Nyx, what can we do for him?" She asks the primordial.

"I think I know someone." She says.

-Time Skip brought to you by Skittles!-

* _3rd_ _POV_ *

Nyx knocks on the door of the small cottage.

"Who's there?" A soft voice asks.

"Catch your breath, you're falling fast." Nyx says cryptically.

"Chat with death, you're not the last." The voice replies.

The door creaks open.

"Hello Nyx."

"Hello Dawn."

 **Hey! How have you guys been? I hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget the Meet-up! R.S.V.P. to get a present at the Meet-up! Ok well question of the chapter is...**

 **Who is your favorite Greek god or goddess?**

 **Mine is Mania, the Greek goddess of insanity.**

 **Ok well that's all I have to say, bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget to Taste the Rainbow!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	13. Chapter 12

* _3rd_ _POV_ *

"So, why are you here Nyx?" Dawn asks.

"I need your help. Someone very special to me is in trouble."

Dawn walks over to the window.

"I have been in hiding for a long time Nyx. Why should I come out now?" She turns back to Nyx.

"Because I'm your friend. Also, the one who is in trouble can help you with your...quest." Nyx smirks.

Dawn's head snaps up.

"Excuse me?" She whispers.

"Yes, I said he can help you."

"But how? And why would he want to help me?" Dawn shifts nervously.

"Because if you help him, he'll help you." Nyx says simply.

Dawn walks over to one of her bookcases, and runs her fingers down the spines of the books.

"I guess I can help you." She pulls one of the books forward, then let's go.

The bookcase moves aside, revealing a room. Dawn walks into it and disappears for a few minuets. When she come back out, she's dressed differently.

She is wearing a pink shirt and black skinny jeans. Her brown hair is in a ponytail, and her pink eyes shine with determination.

"Let's go." She walks to the door.

Nyx nods and follows.

"So, where is your injured friend?" Dawn asks.

"On Olympus." Nyx says.

Dawn freezes.

"What?! He's on _Olympus_! Wh-" Dawn is cut off by Nyx sending them to Olympus.

Dawn glares at Nyx when they arrive.

"I'm going to kill you." She hisses at Nyx.

Nyx just drags her over to Percy.

"This is Percy. I was hoping you could use your...talents to help him." Nyx says.

"I'll try." Dawn sits next to Percy.

Dawn lays her hands on Percy's head, and closes her eyes. Suddenly her hands start glowing pink and she starts to chant some words quietly.

"I can't stop it, but I can slow it down." Dawn says, removing her hand from Percy.

Then everyone hears a gasp and Percy shoots up.

* _Percy's_ _POV_ *

I'm talking to Toby and Jack, when I feel like I'm being pulled away. I look down and notice that I'm now see through

"What's happening to me?" I ask them worried.

They look at me sadly.

"Someone's bringing you back." Toby sighs.

"We'll miss you Percy." Jack says.

We all shake hands before I completely disappear.

I open my eyes to see Nicole crying over me. When I realize I'm back in the throne room, I gasp and shoot up.

"Nightmare! Are you ok?" Nicole asks hysterical.

"Hey, I'm fine. Calm down. I'm ok, I'm right here." I hug her.

"I thought you were gone for good!" She sobs.

"Didn't I promise you that I'd never leave you?" I ask.

She nods.

"But-" She starts.

"But, nothing. I'm _never_ going to leave you." I cut her off.

Before we can continue, someone clears their throat. I turn and see a girl with brown hair and pink eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask.

 **Hi! Double update! Today is my Mom's birthday, so you all get a present. Hope you guys are having a great day! Well question is...**

 **Do you know how to use any weapons? If you do, which ones? And which is your favorite?**

 **Yes. I know how to shoot many different guns, I throw knives, I'm learning archery, I throw ninja stars, I shoot a crossbow and a crossbow pistol, I use a blow dart gun, and I throw cards. My favorite weapons are knives, throwing knives, and guns.**

 **Ok that's all I have to say, bye. Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget to use your door lights.**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	14. Chapter 13

* _Percy's POV_ *

"I'm Dawn. Who are you?" The girl replies.

"I'm Nightmare." I reach out my hand.

She shakes it and nods.

"What are you doing out of Tartarus?!" Someone screams.

We turn to see Aphrodite stomping towards us.

"Who me?" Dawn and I say simultaneously.

We both give each other weird looks.

"I'm talking to this little brat!" She points at Dawn.

"You had no reason to throw me down there in the first place!" Dawn glares at her.

Aphrodite goes to slap her, but I jump forward and grab her hand. She looks at me shocked, no one even saw me move.

"I may like you because you didn't vote to send me to Tartarus, but I _won't_ let you hit someone for no reason." I hiss at her.

Aphrodite flinches back, but Dawn looks at me shocked.

"What?" I ask her.

I release Aphrodite and turn towards Dawn.

"Why did you stand up for me?" She asks.

"Because she had no reason to hit you." I reply.

She smiles at me.

"Thank you. I think we're going to be good friends." She says while jumping forward to hug me.

I tense up, not used to friendly contact from strangers. But then I relax and hug her back.

"Me too." I say.

Then she's yanked out of my arms. I look up to see Zeus dragging her away.

"You aren't welcome on Olympus! I told you that I would kill you if you set foot on Olympus again!" He shouts.

Before he can do anything to her, I whistle out really loud. Everyone covers their ears and turns towards me, even Zeus. Then Dawn is snatched away from Zeus by a Drakon.

Everyone screams and pulls out their weapons.

Zelena sets Dawn down next to Nicole, then comes to rest at my side. The campers start rushing forward to slay the 'monster'. I wave my hand and the shadows jump forward in human form to stop them. They gasp and jerk to a stop.

I ignore them and turn to Zelena.

"Thank you Zelena. I don't know what I would've done without you." I pet her head.

Everyone gasps.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help you though." She nudges against me affectionately.

"You always help Honey" I tell her.

"Are you talking to it?!" Annabeth says incredulously.

"Of course I'm talking to her! And she's not an it!" I growl.

Hades steps towards me. Zelena growls at him, but stops when I tell her he's not bad.

"How can you talk to her? She's a, forgive me for this, but she's a monster." He asks nervously.

"I can do many things now, Uncle." I look him in the eye.

He flinches when he meets my gaze, but nods and steps away.

I turn towards my shadows.

"You can stand down now. They are no longer threatening my family." I tell them.

They slowly fade back into the corners of the room. Hades watches in awe, while almost everyone else watches in fear. Only my patrons and Nicole watch with pride.

I then run towards my patrons, and give them a big hug. Everyone gasps, expecting them to kill me or something.

"Nightmare! I've missed you so much! How has my little baby been?" Nyx coos.

"Mom! I told you not to call me that! But I've been fine." I grumble.

Poseidon faints of to the side. We ignore him, and Nyx just laughs and ruffles my hair.

"We really have missed you though." Erebus lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah! Home is no fun without you!" Tartarus whines.

"I've only been gone for a couple hours!" I laugh.

"Still!" He shouts.

Before I can reply, a growl echos through the throne room. Everyone freezes. I turn to one of the darkest shadows.

"Come out now!" I command.

I'm not prepared for what comes out.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

 **Hey! What's up? So I hope you're happy! Ok question is...**

 **Do you have any pets?**

 **I do! I have a cat named Salem, a bulldog named Rocky, and a pit bull named Twista.**

 **That's all I have to say so, bye! Vote, Comment, Share, and Don't forget to check the shadows for monsters!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	15. Chapter 14

*Percy's POV"*

I find myself looking into sea green eyes. The same eyes I used to have. In fact the thing I am looking at is me, or at least looks like I used to.

"Who are you?" I ask it.

"I am a Rêfræçtør. I'm here to take you to my Master." It says.

It takes out a black sword. I quickly bring out Armageddon.

"Come and get me!" I hiss at it.

(Sorry I'm not very good at fighting scenes.)

It rushes forward and swings it's sword at my head. I quickly dodge and swipe Armageddon through his middle. He screams in pain as his blood drips to the floor. He glares at me and before I can react, he throws some powder in my face. The last thing I see is my family running towards me before everything goes black.

*Pêrçÿ'š POV*

I caught him. I actually caught him!

I run through the hallways of my Master's castle, dragging Percy behind me. When I finally reach the throne room, I push open the doors and rush in.

"I caught him Master." I bow at his throne.

My Master looks down at me.

"Good. I'm glad you were successful. You wouldn't want another trip to The Room, now would you?" He says.

I gulp and shiver in fear.

"No Master. I wouldn't." I reply quickly.

"Good. Take our...guest. To the special room we prepared for him." He orders.

I bow and pick Percy up.

"Yes Master." I say.

*Percy's POV*

I wake up but don't open my eyes. My head is pounding and my whole body hurts.

What happened?

Then memories of yesterday flood my mind. I quickly open my eyes and shoot up. I notice that I'm not in a cell.

Before I can examine the room, the door opens. I freeze when they walk in the door.

"Hello, Percy."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Hi! So anyways, I just got addicted to CROSSY ROAD. Do any of you play that? I love it! It's just a new, portable version of Frogger! I want the Emo Goose, but I can't unlock it! It's very annoying. Now for the question...**

 **What game or games are you addicted to?**

 **I'm addicted to CROSSY ROAD, FNAF, The Impossible Quiz (all of them), Trivia Crack, and Dragon Fable.**

 **So that's all, I have to say. Bye! Vote, Comment, Share, and Don't forget 42!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	16. Chapter 15

_*Percy's POV*_

It's the Rêfræçtør. He still freaks me out with his looks.

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

He chuckles and comes fully into the room.

"I don't want anything from you. It's what my Master wants." He grins evilly at me.

I narrow my eyes and stand up. He immediately steps back nervously.

He fears us! Toby says.

Of course he does! Jack snaps.

"Are you afraid of me?" I taunt while grinning.

"N-No!" He stutters, stepping back even more.

Before I can mess with him even more, a voice echoes through the room.

"Pêrçÿ bring our guest to the throne room."

Pêrçÿ immediately bows.

"Yes Master."

He goes to grab my arm, but I slip away from him and out the door that he so foolishly left open. I race through the endless halls, twisting and turning random corners, hoping to find an exit. Suddenly I run into someone.

I look up and see...

"Luke?!" I exclaim.

He looks down in confusion. When his eyes land on me, the confusion fades into understanding.

"No. I am Łükê. You must be Percy." He says.

Percy, run! He's a Rêfræçtør! Toby screams.

Before I can even move, Łükê grabs my arm and drags me away. Then Pêrcÿ comes running down the hallway. When his eyes land on us he sighs in relief.

"Łükê! Thanks for catching him! He ran off before I could take him to the Master." He pants out.

"You shouldn't have let him get past you." Łükê glares.

Pêrcÿ looks down in shame.

"Sorry, Łükê. I won't let it happen again." He mumbles.

Łükê'š expression softens.

"Ok. Now let's get him to the Master." He grins at Pêrcÿ.

Pêrcÿ blushes and looks down.

"Y-Yeah. Let's go." He stutters, turning and walking down the hallway.

We walked in silence to the throne room. Pêrcÿ and Łükê are sneaking glances at each other, while I think about their Master.

What do you think he wants with us? Jack asks.

'I don't know but it can't be good.' I reply.

Probably not. Toby agrees.

We finally reach the doors to the throne room. They're very tall and beautifully designed. One thing really stands out about them though, they're purple.

I internally share a laugh with Toby and Jack.

We enter the throne room and as I start to examine the beauty of it, a voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Percy Jackson. What an honor to have you in my dimension."

I focus my gaze on the throne, only to freeze in shock. It wasn't the throne that shocked me, it was the person on it.

For sitting there, on the throne, eating purple cookies was...

 **Hello my Sparks! How are you guys? Did you enjoy the chapter? I'd like to say sorry to my guy readers for adding that hint of random romance. Question of the chapter is...**

 **Have you guys pulled any April Fools jokes? If so, what did you do?**

 **I haven't yet. But I will soon.**

 **Ok that's all for now. Bye! Vote, Comment, Share, and Don't forget watch YouTube!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	17. Meet up Details

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know the details of the Meet-up! The address is...**

 **2952 Cobb Pkwy**

 **Atlanta, GA 3033**

 **Yep! Same place as last time. It starts at 12 PM, or noon, on the 16th of July. I hope to see you guys there! I'll give you an update of what I look like later so you can find me. Ok, bye!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	18. Chapter 16

_*Percy's POV*_

"Mom?!" I whisper.

She chuckles and shakes her head.

"You really are an idiot. Haven't you realized that no one here is the same as in your world? We're Rêfræçtørš. And my name is Śåłłÿ." She grins evilly at me.

"Will someone please explain what the Chaos a Rêfræçtør is?" I shout.

Śåłłÿ starts laughing at my outburst. I just roll my eyes and wait for her to answer me.

"A Rêfræçtør is a twisted version of someone in your dimension. And visa versa. Pêrcÿ is a twisted version of you. You may look similar, but your personalities are completely different." She explains after calming down.

"So you're a twisted version of my Mom?" I clarify.

She nods, taking a bite of another purple cookie.

"My Mom and I love blue food. I'm guessing you guys love purple?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm sure you know the story behind it. Our lives started similarly to yours." She replies.

"Now, I didn't bring you here to talk about cookies." She says, turning serious.

"Really? I thought that was the reason you kidnapped me, knocked me out, and kept me prisoner." I say sarcastically.

Everyone in the room glares at me.

"If you want to be treated like a real prisoner then fine. Take him to the dungeon!" Śåłłÿ says angrily.

"Yes Master." Pêrcÿ and Łükê bow in unison.

They drag me out of the room and down another hallway.

"Why do you call her Master if she's a girl?" I ask them.

"It's to throw others off. If they think our leader is a male, they fear is more. If they knew our leader was a female, they wouldn't take us seriously." Pêrcÿ replies without looking at me.

I nod and look down at my feet. That makes sense.

A few minutes later I'm being thrown in a dirty cell. I suddenly feel more worn out and I want to take a nap.

It's draining our powers Percy. Toby says.

But it seems that they're being held in the rock of the cell. It's probably to keep you from getting out. Uses your own powers against you. Jack informs us.

It's a smart idea. I'll have to tell everyone about it when I get back. But for now. I'm so...so-

Everything fades into black.

!?

 **Yay! Next chapter is up! 4 more to go! That's right! It's almost over! Question of the chapter is...**

 **What state/country do you live in?**

 **I live in Georgia, USA. The Peach State! (^-^)**

 **Ok, that's all for now! Bye! Vote, Comment, Share, and Don't forget that 'With great power, comes a great need to take a nap!'**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	19. Chapter 17

* _Percy'sPOV_ *

I've been fading in and out of consciousness for the past few days. Pêrcÿ shows up twice a day with food.

I finally fight off the blackness again, and open my eyes. When I do, I find Śåłłÿ, Pêrcÿ, and Łükê standing in front of me. Pêrcÿ and Łükê are wearing matching smirks.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Śåłłÿ says.

I barely have the energy to raise my head.

"What do you want with me?" I ask weakly.

I don't get a response. Śåłłÿ snaps her fingers and the other two move to the sides of the room. They return, holding some odd looking objects. Then I realize what they are, and my eyes widen in fear.

"Like my toys Percy?" Śåłłÿ asks, skimming her hands over the torture tools.

I don't respond, I'm to busy focusing on not hyperventilating.

"Hmm, I think I'll start with this." She picks up a black metal contraption.

Suddenly I'm being held by glowing purple ropes. The more I struggle the ropes heat up. Within two minuets I have second degree burns. I quickly still before I can injure myself further.

"Now Percy, I want you to tell me how your dimension works. Then you'll tell me the weaknesses of your trivial Gods." She slowly walks towards me.

"No! I won't tell you anything!" I shout.

"Really? That is so cliché. I'll have you answering my questions soon enough." She sighs.

My hand is lifted and held in place by the strange ropes. Śåłłÿ slides the small metal contraption over one of my fingers. It looks like two small metal blocks, with some sort of screw thing in the middle, a handle is at the top of the screw.

Once she has the thing positioned the way she wants it, she twists the screw till my finger sits snuggly between the metal blocks.

"Now, who are the Olympians?" She asks.

I don't answer, instead I glare.

She smirks before twisting the screw multiple times. I flinch as the metal squeezes my finger painfully.

"Want to answer my question now?" She asks, smiling brightly.

"I can handle a little pain." I growl through clenched teeth.

"Of course." She grins.

She twist the screw quickly, several times for about ten seconds. I yelp in pain as I hear a crack. I know that she just broke my finger.

This process continues with every single one of my fingers. I still refuse to answer her questions though. It takes a lot of effort not to let the tears escape as I feel every bone in my fingers shatter.

"So, have you had enough?" My torturer grins at me.

I spit in her face. Śåłłÿ screeches and yanks me up.

"Fine. Maybe you should lay down for a while and thing about it." She growls at me while pulling me over to one of the tables.

The table has ropes at either end, and a lever in the middle. I'm pushed onto the table and tied to it by the ropes. My hands are now tied above my head in an uncomfortable way.

Śåłłÿ walks over to the lever.

"What are your Gods weaknesses?" She hisses at me.

"What makes you think you're going to get an answer now?" I snap at her.

She narrows her eyes, and pulls the lever.

 **Hello! It's the easiest thing to come up with an even slightly good torture scene. I hope it wasn't to bad. Well that's all for tonight. Question of the chapter is...**

 **What was the most violent way you thought of killing me? (For lack of updating.)**

 **I was hoping to just fade from existence, so as to escape your wrath.**

 **Bye! Vote, Comment, Share, and Don't forget that We're all mad here!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	20. Chapter 18

_Percy's POV_

A scream pierces the air, it takes me a good five seconds to realize that I'm the one screaming.

The lever that Śåłłÿ pulled made the ropes around my wrists and ankles pulled tight, stretching me at either end.

It's only a little uncomfortable. I don't have a problem for a few turns, then I feel like my arms and legs are gonna fall off. Two more turns and two cracks ring through the air. Both of my arms are dislocated. I bite back the scream threatening to rip out of my throat.

Śåłłÿ grins and spins it again. My ankles snap out of their sockets. The scream tears out and rings through the air.

It only takes a few more spins for my skin to start ripping. I can hear the sickening sound of tearing flesh. That's when she stops.

"Pêrcÿ, come here." She says.

Pêrcÿ walks forward and looks at Śåłłÿ curiously.

"Use your powers on him." She orders.

An evil smirk settles on Pêrcÿ's face.

"You see Percy, my powers are different from yours. You control water." He raises his hand and the temperature in the room drops.

"I control ice." He clenches his fist.

I feel my blood freezing in my veins. I'm torn between screaming and begging for it to stop. My heart slows and I begin to feel tired. Just as my vision starts to go black, it stops.

I scream even louder as my blood thaws and rushes through my veins. I feel the little ice crystals he left shred my insides as they go.

My eyes ice over and I can't see anything. It's so cold.

 _Cold, cold, cold, cold._ Is all I can think.

The cracks in my mind multiply. It hurts, everything hurts.

Memories start to rush by. Annabeth breaking my heart, the gods sentencing me to Tartarus, my Father betraying me, my Grandfather fading in front of me, being cursed. Each memory breaks my mind further.

 _3rd POV_

Śåłłÿ watches in amusement as Percy screams.

"When do you think he will give us what we want?" Łükê asks.

"Soon." Is all he gets in reply.

 _On Olympus_

"We have to find him!" Nicole shouts.

"There's nothing we can do!" Annabeth screams back.

"You don't even care! You broke his heart. All of you betrayed him!" Nicole yells at the Olympians and campers.

"Who are you to talk, you don't even know Percy!" Annabeth growls.

"I'm his sister! I've spent the last few years with him. I never betrayed him. We know everything about each other!" She hisses.

The argument continues on, no one noticing the fact that time is passing.

 _Percy's POV_

All I know is pain. All I feel is pain. Mental pain, physical pain, emotional pain. It's getting stronger I hear a faint cracking sound, it's getting louder. Loud, the pain is loud. I hear screaming. It hurts, everything hurts.

And then it stops.

A loud, sharp crack echoes through the air.

 **Hello my skittletastic Sparks! Here is your update! Hope you enjoy it. Did everyone have a fun Independence Day? If you live in America that is. Sorry this took so long, my computer broke. Well here is your question...**

 **Who is your favorite Gotham City villain?**

 **Mine is the Joker and his side kick Harley Quinn!**

 **Ok, well that's all for now! Bye! Vote, Comment, Share, and Don't forget to put a smile on your face!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	21. Meet-up Details

**Hello my amazing Sparks! Just letting you know what to look for at my Meet-up today. I'm wearing black skinny jeans, a Black Butler shirt, a leather vest, black combat boots, and a Walking Dead beanie. I also have purple and blue streaks in my hair. Ok, remember it at noon at the following address...**

 **2952 Cobb Pkwy**  
 **Atlanta, GA 3033**

 **See you guys soon!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	22. Chapter 19

A sharp crack echoes through the air. Every mythological being hears it. The sound makes you feel complete sadness, makes you relive your worst memories, makes you want to curl up in a corner and die. No one but two knew what this sound meant.

Deep in Tartarus, a cursed looking monster grins in sick satisfaction.

On Olympus, no one could do anything thing but scream in sadness. They didn't know why, but they heard the crack and felt a crushing sadness.

Śåłłÿ, Pêrcÿ, and Łükê held their heads in agony. They had never felt such sadness, it was torturous.

But then a new sound rang through the air. The sound of mad laughter. The kind that makes you run the other direction in fear of your life. The kind that rings with pure insanity. The kind that makes you wonder if you are sane at all.

This laughter came from Percy Jackson.

The mind of Perseus Achilles Jackson, had shattered beyond repair.

 _ **The End**_


	23. Sequal!

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that the first two chapters for the sequal have been posted! The sequal is called Percy Jackson - Shattered . Go to my profile and check it out. I hope you guys enjoy. Bye!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


End file.
